


You Were Such a Habit to Call

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [1]
Category: Loki-Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot, Smut, sandbox love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to fight him, but in the end she slipped up and fell for The Prince. Her father did warn her about his mischievous ways. Rated E for the last chapter, this is the first work in a series.</p><p>Edited on 8/27/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I tried so hard not to get sucked in to the Avengers Fandom but I couldn’t help it. This is movieverse for Thor and The Avengers. This is a Loki/OC fic, (I know that has been done to death but OC’s are my thing.)

The warriors had returned from their battle and were now back in Asgard, and the celebrations were in order. The delicate maidens had woven crowns of flowers for the warriors in thanks and gratitude.

In the high yellow light, Sjöfn held on tightly to the flower coronet that she had spun from ivy and yellow primroses. She stood in front of the warrior who she had created it for, the sound of his low chuckle caused her to blink her golden eyes up to him, eyes which resembled her father's, yet lacked his powerful sight. Sjöfn smiled sweetly at the youngest prince and when Odin All-Father was finished with his congratulatory speech Sjöfn and the other maidens lifted the crowns and spoke.

“We would like to give you our humble thanks for protecting Asgard,” Sjöfn stood on her tiptoes to reach the top of his head but came up short. Loki snickered and bowed slightly to aid her.

“Still a little too short I see,” he chuckled. Sjöfn let out a tiny, frustrated huff before placing the crown of yellow and green atop his head. They caught each other's eyes for a split second and Thor glanced over at the two; their glances were nothing new. He had seen it a thousand times before, and he was far from the only one that noticed the hazy exchanges between Loki Odinson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir. The Guardian's only child was known throughout Asgard as one of the most beautiful maidens that the realm had ever seen. Brown skin, smooth hair of cashmere, lips of honeydew. She was the spark and object of many men's desires, but Sjöfn paid them no mind. Even the grand Prince Thor found himself just like the other men to her sight. The only one who could hold Sjöfn's gaze was Loki. They had always had eyes for each other, even as little ones. Still, even after years, nothing amorous had happened between them, not a single kiss, yet.

* * *

 

The festivities continued through the night and after the massive feast. Everyone in attendance was in a joyous mood, laughing, drinking, dancing and enjoying themselves with vigor. Sjöfn and her sister maidens twirled to the sound of the music, all of them stunning in silken gowns and spectacular jewelry. With a high birdy laugh, she reached out her hands and grabbed Sif from one of the chairs.

“My sister come, dance with us!” Sjöfn giggled, her brown, long curls bouncing as she moved. Thor sat beside his brother one hand holding on to a goblet of mead as he told battle stories to his fellow warriors, while three maidens tried to vie for his golden attention. Each of them hoping to be the one that he would take to his bedchamber that night. Loki ignored his brother's bragging, as his green eyes watched Sjöfn dance and laugh dizzily. Thor glanced over at his brother and smirked.

“Our friend is looking rather ravishing tonight.” Thor smiled. Loki raised his eyebrow at words but said nothing. “You’ve wanted her for centuries,” Thor added trying to goad his brother on.

“It’s just a bit of flirting,” Loki dismissed.

“Oh please! You have slept with many beautiful women,” Thor said loudly. “Not as many as me of course but still, out of all of the women whom you’ve fucked you’ve never had eyes like you do for her.”

“Oh please, you're being dramatic brother. And how do you know how many women if been with?” Loki asked playfully

“Because you tell me about each one, in detail I might add.”

“If I recall you live for those details.”

“I do, I’m not going to lie about that.” Thor chuckled. Loki’s eyes wandered back to Sjöfn, watching her ample hips move as she danced.

“Take her brother, take her back to your chambers tonight and prove to her that you are a son of a king," Thor whispered in his brother’s ear. Suddenly Sjöfn's golden eyes snapped over to the princes, and she narrowed her expression.

“Thank you for making this awkward for me, I surely appreciate it, Thor.” Loki groaned as she made her way across the hall towards them.

“I would like to dance with the Prince of Asgard,” she said, matter of factly in her high proper voice.

“Well, of you wish to dance with ‘the’ prince then you’ll have to wait in line, it appears Thor is busy,” Loki said, looking at the three women who were still trying each to catch Thor's attention.

“There’s always room for one more,” Thor grinned, as charming as ever to Sjöfn who only rolled her eyes.

“I wish to dance with you Loki, come,” she reached out her small hand for him but before Loki could even respond he felt Thor push him out of his seat and towards Sjöfn.

“Go, my brother!” Thor cheered raising his goblet.

“You are very aware that I don’t like dancing,” Loki said to her. “You could dance with any man in this room, and he'd jump at the chance.”

Sjöfn took Loki’s hand and put it on her waist, completely ignoring the upbeat pace of the music.

“There are only two princes here,” she spoke looking at him with a warm and gentle expression. “And one of them is Thor so....”

“You might be the first woman to say that.” Loki chuckled, her indifference to Thor was rather entertaining to him.

“I want to hear your battle stories. After all, they do say you have a silver tongue.” Sjöfn smiled, feeling Loki's hand tighten slightly at her hip.

“Oh, darling you have no idea."

“I get the feeling that we are playing with each other again," Sjöfn said with a sudden giggle.

“I don't know what you are talking about," The prince teased watching her bite her bottom lip and his green eyes flickered across her brown soft face. "But I must ask if you don’t wish to be in my brother's bed then who’s?” Loki breathed the question into her ear like smoke.

“My Prince, that was a rather personal question,” Sjöfn whispered with a coy smile. “How about you tell me who you would want in your bed?” Her golden gaze flickered over to a group of dancing maidens.

“Ohhh. No, you can’t just deflect the question.”

“Sure I can,” she uttered reaching her hand up to his cheek to stroke a small cut which he had gained from their most recent battle. With a quick movement of his arm, Loki grabbed her by her hand.

“Walk with me,” Loki demanded, it wasn't a request. Sjöfn nodded and with that he lead her from the hall, the sound of music fading off in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls of the palace were dimly lit in low yellow light. Loki's eyes leered down at Sjöfn as she walked beside him, she moved with a unique gentleness, light on her small feet. For an Asgardian she was a tiny and soft thing. All fleshy curves and supple skin. He had made fun of her as a child, her being the only one small and weak enough for him to pick on.

“How was your little trip to Midgard?” Loki said finally breaking the hallowed silence.

“It was superb,”she ran her fingers through her thick brown, curly hair.

“You were gone for quite a while,” the sound of the festivities became more and more distant as they strolled down the hall, and he admired the curve of her smooth neck.

“No, not that long, only about fifty years or so," Sjöfn waved her hand dismissively. "I only came back because I wanted to be here for the post-battle celebrations. I know I’ve missed a few of them while I was away.”

“Why do you like that place so much?"

Sjöfn scrunched her nose and looked up as if thinking of an answer. Her facial expression reminded him of a bunny.

“You know, I find the humans fascinating.”

“Oh and here I was thinking it was all because they would worship you as a Goddess for your beauty,” he smiled. The humans saw them as divine. Thor to them was The God of Thunder, Loki was The God of Mischief, a title that he knew he had earned. To the humans Sjöfn was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. When she made appearances on Midgard the humans would associate even their older Goddesses to her, Bastet, Aphrodite and Venus. To humans Sjöfn's beauty could cause tears just at the sight of her.

“They have, but that’s not why I go there,” she paused looking down to the polished marble floor. He watched her in that moment, studying her mannerisms. Those off quirks that he always attributed to her. How she would rub her shoulder and look up, as if trying to pluck her thoughts from her spooling brain.

“They have such short lives, and they try to make the best of it most of the time."

“Hum,” he grunted. “Such sentiment, for lesser creatures.”

Sjöfn stopped her step and looked at him wrinkling her brow at his words. “Maybe you’d learn something from those ‘lesser creatures," she said looking over at him with a shrug of her bare shoulders.

“Oh really?” Loki narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her. “And what would I learn from a human?” There was a palpable silence between them for a second and Sjöfn went to open her mouth to answer but he cut her off. “Not a damn thing, they are primitive and petty,” he hissed before going to continue down the hall.

“Well, I see you haven’t changed one bit since the last time I saw you.”

“Nor have you, you’ve always been soft.”

“And you have always taken my kindness for weakness, I don’t appreciate it,” Sjöfn said her high voice almost balancing on the edge of a blade.

“Is that any way to talk to a Prince of Asgard?” Loki lowered his tone and stared at her.

“Oh please, don’t start…” she went to take a step, but she felt his cold grip on her forearm.

“I think I know what you love Earth so much.”

“What?” Sjöfn blinked with puzzlement, glancing down at his cool hand on her warm arm. His grip wasn't firm enough to hurt her but it still caught her by surprise.

“The human men,” his whisper was snake like as he maneuvered her back against the door of his chambers.

“No, I never,” she muttered pulling out of his grip.

“You lie,”

“No, I don’t lie, humans are like children to me. Have you?” she asked raising an eyebrow watching the smirk grow on his lips.

“Well yes, Earth women are easy. They tend to fall right into my lap, begging me to take them.” Loki could feel her body heat now, the warm glow of her radiating outward, tempting him.

“There are many maidens that are of Asgard that would fall into your bed,"

“Not all,”

Sjöfn felt the door behind her give way and opened when he waved his hand with his tricky magic. With agile grace and cunning, Loki backed her up into his dark chamber. The atmosphere in the room was different than the rest of the palace, his residual magic lingering in the air. It felt and smelt like static, causing the tiny hairs on her arms to stand on in. He pushed her against a pillar, and she whimpered at the feeling of the cold metal against her bare skin.

“Not you,” Loki whispered, he was so close she could smell the wintergreen scent of his breath. Sjöfn didn't say anything, only staring back at him in the dark. “Who is good enough for you? Hum?”

“Why do you care?”

“You say you would not fuck my brother.”

Sjöfn blinked rappidly by his language and chewed her bottom lip. Her body a mix of chilly gooseflesh and a burning flush at her cheeks. “So I wonder…” Loki reached up and ran his thin, pale fingers through her curls. “Who is good enough for one of the most beautiful ladies in all Asgard?"

“I-I--” she uttered trying to catch her breath.

“What is this game that we have played?” He asked, running the back of his hand down her arm causing her to shiver to her core.

“It’s all just a bit of fun as you say, something that we will play long after we both are married and you know, it's just something that we do," Sjöfn whispered, her voice weak and breathy.

“The thrill of the chase?”

“Yes--it is very thrilling," she stifled a moan.

“Hummm, yes it is, but what happens when I get tired of chasing you like a mouse?”

“Um, I don’t know.”

“Oh, darling you do know,” he whispered before he licked the curve of her neck with his tongue. Sjöfn felt his cock hard and angry, poking at her belly.

“Loki,” she whispered, feeling his nimble hands creep their way down the silk of her dress and to her ample hips. “Loki…” Sjöfn panted again, his right hand now grabbing at her breast, lips sucking at her neck.   
“Loki stop!" she yelped, pushing him off of her. In the dark she could feel his shock and was thankful that she couldn't see him. “We’re both drunk and I have to go,” with a quick breath she pushed past him. The prince reached out to grab her by her arm but she had already slipped away. She pulled open the door and left not looking back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets pretty heavy and smutty, just letting you know.

 

Thor watched his brother pace back and forth on the balcony in the early Asgardian sunlight, is green cape flowing behind him in an angry flicker.

“Will you take a seat?” Thor groaned.

“She turned me down, what woman turns down a Prince of Asgard?” Loki hissed, rubbing his chin.

“A foolish one, but she is our friend. Do not take this so personally, brother,” Thor spoke leaning his head against the back cushion of the plush chair and closed his eyes. He could still hear Loki’s steps as he continued to pace. “Maybe she is already involved with someone, did that ever occur to you?” Thor asked.

“Oh please. Who would she be with?” Loki snapped. His mind was spinning, and prickling with an odd curl of jealousy. She was the daughter of Heimdall, yes, but he was much more. He leaned against the balcony railing and looked at Thor. “You didn’t hear her, my brother, the way she spoke my name," his words caught Thor’s attention.

“Oh…really?” Thor opened his eyes and perked up, waiting to hear more.

“Yes, and the way she fought wiggling those hips of her’s against mine. Oh no, dear brother she wanted me,” Loki told reliving the moment.

Thor let out a loud laugh and shook his head.  
“Well, why don’t you just get her to admit that she wants you?” his words made Loki pause.

“Make her admit?” he asked, at the delicious idea that his brother had just come up with. So simple, yet genius. “Thor, you are brilliant,” Loki smirked.

“I know,” The oldest prince said not aware of what his words would cause.

* * *

 

Sjöfn walked out of the palace doors, her white silken gown flowing softly around her with every step she took. She hummed sweetly as she made her way to The Bifrost to speak with her father, but was suddenly stopped by two golden armored guards.

“Yes?” she questioned her eyes wide, curious as to what they wanted.

“Prince Loki requests your presence, my Lady.” One of the large guards said to her in a deep raspy tone. Sjöfn swallowed hard and then let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't ignore his royal summons.

“Aye, of course, please tell my father that I will have to speak with him another time.”

“Of course, my Lady. We will do that, but Prince Loki has requested that we escort you. He says it’s important.” The second guard noted.

“Oh," she knew it had to be about the previous night. "Of course, let us go then,” she said softly yet nervously before she turned back around and headed back to the golden palace. In a deafening silence, the two large guards led her down the large pillared hallway. During times without war, the Einherjar served as the palace guards. They were all stone faced and took their position of protecting the palace, royal family, nobility, and most importantly Odin's vault very seriously.

  
“Did the prince say what he needed?"she asked looking up at one of them.

“No, my Lady,” one of them said, looking straight ahead.

Sjöfn narrowed her eyes, “But it’s important?” she knew from growing up with him that she could very well that she could be walking into one of his pranks.

"That is what the Prince said."

They stopped at the large ornate golden door, of his chambers. Sjöfn went to part her lips to question the suspect meeting place but before she could speak the doors slowly pushed open on their own with an ominous sound.

With an intake of breath, Sjöfn stepped in slowly; the doors closed behind her with a thud of finality. There was a fire, flickering in the far corner of the chamber, yet it had been enchanted to a greenish blue color. The hue tinted the rest of the dim room with its light. The air had the same charged feeling, the air almost throbbing with his residual magic. Sjöfn could smell the static in the air, the hairs on her arms once again stood erect.

“Loki?” she called, venturing in further. She stopped at a massive bookcase, and smiled slightly; he did love to read. She ran her fingers along the spine of one of the old leather books before her eyes caught a glimmer. There was a crystal sitting on one of the shelves, shimmering with a red light. Sjöfn stared at it for a moment, before she wetted her lips and raised her delicate hand to touch it, the glow growing brighter and more intense the closer she got to it. Right before her fingers made contact with it his voice shattered the silence.

“Ah, snooping I see.” Sjöfn jumped at the sound of him and turned around quickly. Loki chuckled enjoying that he had ruined her almost constant poise. She looked at him with wide eyes, and put her hands down to her side, and bit her bottom lip “Hum, you’ve always been curious as a kitten.”

“Sorry, it’s just rather beautiful," she said glancing back at the crystal.

“Ah yes, beautiful things tend to attract each other," Loki said walking towards her.

“Well, thank you. Now, what is so important that you had to send the guards after me?” she asked, putting one hand on her jutted out hip.

“It might have seemed a bit drastic to you, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was wrong. It was a horrible way to welcome you home,” Loki muttered, looking down at the marble floor and then back up at her. It was a rather surprising action; he never apologized for things. She vividly remembered once when they were children when he had transformed her hair into snakes, and she had cried, in utter horror, and he only would apologize once his mother, Frigga demanded it.

“I accept,” Sjöfn nodded

“I just didn’t want you to be upset with me.” Loki moved closer, his movements fluid like a snake.

“Oh Loki, I could never stay mad at you for too long," her tone sweet as honey.

“Well, then I would like to ask for your company this evening, just to talk. I have missed you, my Lady Sjöfn," his use of "my lady" caused her to flutter her eyes for a second and an involuntary reaction to being flattered.

“Of course,” Sjöfn nodded and bubbled past him in good cheer, strolling towards the main area of the chamber and took a seat in one of the large chairs in front of the glinting fireplace. Loki waved his hand, and the green flames changed back to a regular orange and yellow.

“Wine?” Loki asked from behind her.

“Yes, please but only a bit.”

“Ha, you don’t want a repeat of last night?” he chuckled lightly handing her the glass. Sjöfn only breathed out a sort of awkward laugh that seemed even to surprise her. Loki took his goblet and strolled over to the chair and sat down. He watched as Sjöfn raised her glass to her plump lips and took a drink. The wine splashed on her tongue, and she looked over at him and knew something was wrong by the smile on his pale face. With a sudden gasp, she let go of the glass, and it shattered with a loud crash.

Her lips trembled, and she shook her head trying to flicker off the odd feeling that was flowing through her body. Loki said nothing, only leering at her with his gleaming, green eyes. She had known it was a trap, yet still, she had fallen for it foolishly.

“How do you feel?” he asked

“Betrayed and frightened.” The words blurted from her mouth before she could even think of them. As soon as she heard herself she knew, it was a truth tonic. Loki stood up and slowly circled her, like a buzzard waiting to scavenge.

“Ah, it works, good. We’ll start off slow, shall we? Tell me why you like Midgard so much?”

“I like watching the humans fall in love. Their lives are but an instant to us, but they love with such passion,” she spoke before Loki laughed.

“How adorable,” he teased. “Something a bit more personal now?” Loki paused stroking his chin. “How many men have you been with?”

Heat flooded Sjöfn's cheeks, and she fought her hardest not to speak, but the words were cruelly ripped from her lips.

“N-None,” she uttered, causing Loki to stop his circling and look down at her.

“How many people have you been with sexually?” he clarified wanting to know who was good enough for her if not him. She closed her eyes tightly and felt hot tears prick behind them.

“My-myself,” she whimpered trying her hardest to hold back. “I touch myself….”

“Oh really?” Loki licked his lips and stood right in front of her. She closed her eyes and turned away not wanting to see him. “And who do you think about when you are in your bed at night?”

She struggled and shook her head but lost again. “You,”

“Why did you turn me down?”

“I-I- knew you would chase me even more- and I wanted you too…” Sjöfn gasped and bit her lip trying to stop. “Loki…please…I can’t…” she begged, the sound of her filled his ears like music. Reaching down, he cupped her chin and lifted her head.

“Look at me; that is an order from your Prince, not your friend,” he whispered. She shivered and opened her wet eyes. “Are you embarrassed?” He felt and odd wobbling feeling in his chest at how innocent she looked, trembling pouty lips, wet, matted lashes.

“Yes!”

“Do you have disgusting thoughts of me?

“Many….” she choked. “I-I hear the things that you do- with the other maidens- I hear them gossip about how you-you-are in bed.”

“Oh? What do they say?” he asked running his thumb across her bottom lip.

“They say that you are good in bed and that you have erotic tastes…” Sjöfn panted, now mentally exhausted. “I get jealous when I hear those things…but I can’t stop listening. Please, Loki stop this..."

“Do you wish to be one of those maidens?

“Yes, yes, yes! I want you fully…deeply…” she wiggled her hips in the chair and whimpered quickly. Loki smiled as he let her face go and stepped away, knowing the tonic was more than likely wearing off by now. Sjöfn collapsed limply back into the chair; she covered her face with her hands as she started to regain control of herself. There was a sudden flicker, a coiling snap an unknown feeling ran through her, rage, utter rage.

“Ha! You walked right into that!” Loki laughed loudly. “How did you not see that coming? Oh dear, and you begged for mercy. Haha.”

Sjöfn sat there in silence and humiliation.

“I have not gotten you that good in a long time! You really should have seen that coming.”

“Fuck you Loki! You snake,” Sjöfn yelled. Her voice filled the chamber and instantly silenced his laughs. “How dare you pry into my mind as if I’m a joke!” Sjöfn got to her feet quickly to face him.

“It was just a bit of fun, really," his calm only made her see red.

“A bit of fun!? My emotions are a bit of fun to you?” she screamed, stepping towards him.

“Oh please.” Loki laughed, amused at her attempt to come off even the slightest bit of threatening. “You are being dramatic,” his white, crooked smile was like a jab, a slice, salt in the wound, an insult. At that moment, she couldn't help herself, blood running hot, angry tears brimming over her eyes. Within the flashes of flashes, she cocked her hand back and slapped him, hard across the face with one, loud, brilliant smack.

There was silence for a moment, and instantly she was horrified at what she had just done. They were friends, close, very close since childhood, but she was only a noble born, but he was royal. She had just hit a son of Odin. Loki clenched his jaw and licked the corner of his lips and leered at her, watching the fear creep into her soft features.

“You know if that would have been anyone else,” he took a step towards her, and she backed up. “I would have the guards strip you nude, and I would have flogged you in front of everyone who resides in these palace walls, and that would have been the lightest punishment given to you. But since we are such good, good friends I’ll forgive it.” Loki spoke sounding nothing but calm, although his cheek was slightly pink in color.

“Why did you do this?” she whimpered.

“I wanted to hear you say it. I wanted to hear you confess; we’ve played this game long enough, and now I know the truth no matter if your lips won’t speak it. I know what is in your soul.” Like the snake he was, he cornered her. Nowhere to run, no lies to hide behind, he had his darling prey. “Why do you torture yourself with denying it? I bet you are dripping wet right now." Loki whispered cupping her chin and rubbing his thumb across her lips before slipping it into her mouth. She let out a tiny surprised grunt at the feeling of his finger between her lips.

“I’ve thought about kissing these lips,” he whispered removing his thumb. “Thought about biting these lips, but you’ve confessed that you want me to fuck you like the others, I can abide by that.” Suddenly Loki grabbed her by her neck and to his utter devilish delight, a tiny smile crept into the corner of her honey lips. The Goddess of Love and Beauty had her own erotic tastes.

“Loki…” she moaned.

“Prince,” he corrected. His other hand wandered down her body, softly at first luring her into a sense of comfort before he gnashed his teeth and yanked at the delicate fabric. She let out a shocked gasp as the seams snapped and the top portion of her gown fell, exposing her breast. Out of instinct, she went to cover herself, but Loki wouldn’t have it, swatting her hands away. “No, no. You wanted this. You wanted me in all of my wicked, mischievous ways. “ The prince reminded her. Sjöfn swallowed and dropped her arms and allowed him to take her in. He eyed her round, plump breasts, silently appreciating her hard dark nipples.

"So beautiful," he purred, reaching up to pinch one nipple. Sjöfn bucked at the feeling and threw her head back. Loki let out a hiss and then pulled her dress down at the hips, causing it to drop to the floor around her feet. Her naked beauty was stunning to his eyes; her smooth brown flesh reflected the yellow firelight with brilliance. He licked his lips at the sight of the dark, tuft of curly hair that sat at the apex of her thigh. "You, my darling, are utter perfection." Gently, he put one hand between her legs and felt her. Sjöfn whined and wiggled at the foreign feeling of another person's touch. She opened her legs further for him and bit her lip.

“My, my it seems that you enjoy this,” Loki purred, moving his hand up, his glassy eyes watching the expression on her face.

“Please! Please!” she begged. “I can’t take it anymore; please touch me,' Sjöfn cried, bucking against his hand. Without a word, Loki gave her what she wanted when he pushed two of his fingers inside of her. With a wiggle of her hips, a sigh, and a moan Sjöfn trembled at the feeling of his fingers playing inside of her dripping cunt.

“You like that?” Loki uttered, wincing at the feeling of his cock, hard and throbbing against the unforgiving fabric of his leather trousers.

“Yessss, Prince Loki..."

Everythrobbing part of him adored her little moans and cries, even more, that she added his title. The other women who he fucked and bedded did the same, knowing better than not to address him with full respect. As his friend, Sjöfn almost never called him 'Prince.' He pulled his fingers from inside of her, raising them to his mouth and took a taste of her nectar.

“I’ve wondered how you taste; I’m not disappointed.” Loki was surprised when Sjöfn slowly got to her knees in front of him, her fingers tugging at the laces of his breeches.

"Oh!" Sjöfn squeaked at the sight of his cock. He was rock hard, long, and rather thick. She ran her finger along the throbbing vein in the shaft. She leaned forward slowly, and planted a small kiss on the tip, his salty pre-seed slipping across her lips. She wiggled before taking him into her warm wet mouth. Loki hissed harshly at the feeling.

“Look at me,” he ordered. “Take it all," he bucked into her mouth, but she didn't choke on him. “You’re a natural,"

Sjöfn batted her lashes, drinking up his praise as she hummed around him. Slowly she started to bob her head up and down. Loki braced himself, putting his hands against the wall in front of him. Sjöfn took his cock to the root and back as he pushed into her mouth, fucking her face. All the while looking up at him, watching his expressions.

"You--you--still look so sweet. Even with my cock in your beautiful mouth." Loki moaned, watching a thick line of saliva drip from her lips. “You don’t know who many…times I’ve pictured you like this,"

Sjöfn made a pleased whine of a sound at his words as she kept sucking, determined to make him come.

“Ah fuck!” he shivered, throwing his head back as he cupped her chin. She felt his cock throb in her mouth as he came hard and thick. Sjöfn pulled away and swallowed it all with one gulp. A bit of his seed dripped down her chin and she caught it with her delicate fingers and scooped it into her mouth as well

Without a word, Loki reached down and picked her up by her wrist and pulled her over to the very back of the dimly lit chambers. He pushed her, and Sjöfn staggered and fell forward onto his large bed. With an air cracking smack, he slapped her ass, hard, causing her to yelp out a cry.

"Stay like that," he demanded, and she could hear him undoing his armor. Leather and metal clanked on the floor loudly. A second later he grabbed her by her ankles and turned her over on her back. Sjöfn stared up at him in awe at is pale nakedness. His eyes flickered with hunger as he stroked his cock and stared down at her.

“Loki please,” she begged, sitting up on her elbows, spreading her legs and exposed herself to him. He got on the bed on his knees and crawled towards her. In-between pants Loki kissed Sjöfn for the first time, and she tasted the odd cool of his mouth, instantly loving it. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her dripping wet cunt.

“I’ve wanted you for so long," Sjöfn whispered.

“What do you want me to do?"

“Fill me--”

“You want me to fill this beautiful cunt?” he reached between her legs and smacked her pussy. Sjöfn arched her back and yelped at the sweet sting. Loki smirked before he pushed inside of her, she whimpered at the odd feeling and pain.

“Shhh. It’s okay,” Loki pushed further.

“Ow…”

“Just a little more,” he whispered in her ear, pushing his narrow hips. With a sudden prick of pain, Sjöfn threw her head back and bit her lip. A devilish urge came over him in that second, and Loki rubbed some of the blood off of his cock and put his fingers to his tongue, savoring the taste of his conquest.

“So tight,” he started to thrust his hips slowly at first. She moaned and gripped the green silken sheets between her fists. Loki grabbed her by her hips and began to stroke into her faster. The sudden quickness caused her to arch her back, feeling his whole length.

“You’ve--d--dreamt of this?” He asked and in her haze of pleasure she tried to form words but could only moan as her answer. He started to rub her clit with his thumb, and she shook her head quickly.

“Ah! No, too much," she cried.

“Never too much.” Loki chuckled rubbing her clit harder and faster.

“Please! Loki--I can't!"

“Let go,” he demanded darkly, loving the lewd sounds of his cock slipping in and out of her cunt. So wet, and so sweet. “Come for me,” he ordered fucking her faster and harder. "Come!"

Sjöfn's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body locked up, and she let out a stuttered scream. Her pussy gripped around his cock, squeezing him as she came hard. He didn't stop, still fucking her, pushing, more and more.

"Fuck!" he cried, throwing his head back as he came, deep inside of her, painting her walls with his seed. Loki's body felt boneless and limp as he slowly pulled out from between her folds, watching as some of his white seed dripped from inside of her. Sjöfn stared up at him; her cheeks hot with a blushing afterglow. They didn't speak, and she watched him run his fingertips along her lower abdomen as he whispered something. With a softness that she did not expect Loki laid beside her, and pulled her close. Still, in silence, Sjöfn sighed, and nodded off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of the first work in this series. The next one will be up soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
